SABAL'S FEAR
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Vous saviez que Sabal avait peur des éléphants ? [OS] [MxM] [EN CORRECTION]


**Hello. ~**

 **J'avais envie de tester un nouveau fandom, étant donné que je suis .. En pleine crise de FarCry 3 et 4 ( surtout le 4 ) Mais il fort probable qu'une fan fiction sur Vaas x Jason apparaisse ! C'est malsain, mais j'aime me faire du mal. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là pour ce fandon, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, on se retrouve plus bas. ~**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de FarCry 4

 **Ps** : SPOILER SUR LE CONTENU DU JEU !

* * *

Ajay Ghale vivait des jours paisibles depuis que son oncle, Pagan Min avait cédé son trône au jeune Américain. Après un combat acharné qui avait duré plus d'une dizaine d'années entre le _Golden Path_ et l' _Armée Royale,_ le Kyrat pouvait enfin panser ses plaies et espérer un avenir meilleur sous le commandement de Ajay aidé de son fidèle ami, Sabal, leader du Golden Path. Le jeune américain avait dut faire un choix difficile entre Sabal et Amita. La jeune Kyrati ayant préféré moderniser le pays à l'inverse de Sabal qui désirait garder le Kyrat dans la tradition, se remettant aux dieux. La jeune femme était devenue trop dangereuse pour l'avenir du peuple Kyrati et Sabal avait ordonné son arrêt, demandant à Ajay de l'abattre. Mais ce dernier avait préféré lui laisser la vie sauve et qu'elle s'évanouisse dans la nature avec une seule requête envers Ajay : qu'il prenne soin de Bhadra. Il avait menti à Sabal sur le fait qu'il avait finit le travail. Il n'avait pas put se résoudre à tuer une amie. Le noiraud ne partageait, certes, pas sa vision des choses, mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison de mettre un terme à sa vie. Il en voulait au leader du Golden Path à cause de cela. Mais les mois passèrent et les coups de feux se firent plus rares, la paix était revenue temporairement mais pour combien de temps ? C'était ce qu'espérait le fils de Mohan qui se retourna dans son lit un peu trop grand pour tomber nez à nez avec un petit tigre blanc, lové en boule contre son coussin. Vous-vous demandez peut-être pourquoi un animale exotique se trouve dans le lit de Ajay ? Et bien, c'était simplement un cadeau de la part du Roi déchu. Un matin il s'était réveillé avec un caisse devant la porte de la résidence des Ghale et en l'ouvrant … Ce fut la surprise totale. Ajay avait toujours eut un bon feeling avec les animaux, c'était comme un don. Il les adorait, et le lui rendaient bien. Il n'avait pas put se résoudre à l'abattre ou encore, le laisser dans sa caisse ou encore le renvoyer à son destinataire, non … Il avait été attendri par les yeux bleu du félin, ses petites moustaches, son nez rose et ses … Coussinets ! Ce n'était encore qu'un bébé, mais il ressemblait tellement au tigre qu'il avait vu en songe à Shangri-La. Peut-être que c'était sa réincarnation ? Ajay n'était pas croyant et en doutait. Le jeune tigre ne portait pas de nom mais ce dernier comprenait parfaitement Ajay lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Sabal avait été surpris la première fois, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait même mentionné le fait que les dieux étaient du coté de Ajay. Louée soit Kyrat avait-il dit. En parlant de Sabal, devinez qui venait tout juste de frapper à la porte ? Le leader du Golden Path en personne.

\- Ajay !

Avait crié Sabal avant d'entrer dans la maison du jeune Américain qui se leva en enfilant une tenue descente puis descendit pour saluer son ami.

\- Ajay, mon frère, tu étais censé m'appeler plus tôt. Je me suis inquiété alors je suis monté jusqu'à ta résidence pour vérifier si tout allait bien.  
\- Mais oui ! Répondit Ajay avec un sourire en coin alors qu'une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de son homologue. J'ai simplement un peu trainé ce matin, ma montre n'a pas sonné à l'heure prévue et hier mon téléphone est tombé dans un ravin parce que j'essayais d'escalader une paroi rocheuse pour rejoindre un un point de rendez-vous et … Là, le drame.  
\- Toujours aussi maladroit, soupira le kyrati qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur. J'ai ramené du thé, je pensais que tu pourrais l'utiliser ? Au fait, dis moi, c'est qui ces personnes qui squattent l'arrière de ton terrain ? Feu de camp, tante ?  
\- Merci pour le thé Sabal, et, oh ! Tu parles de Yogi et Reggie ? Ouais je sais … Y a un an, je les ai trouvé qui squattaient cette maison. Je les ai chassé, mais ils ne sont pas allé bien loin. Il ne me gêne pas spécialement mais …  
\- Il faudra bien qu'ils partent d'ici, cette maison, ce terrain appartienent à la famille Ghale, rétorqua le kyrati qui s'assit, une cheville sur son genoux.  
\- J-Je sais ! Je .. Bientôt, je le ferais. Pour l'instant ils ne me gênent pas, souffla l'américain qui ajouta avant que Sabal n'ouvre la bouche. Tu veux du thé ?  
\- Oh, mh, oui, avec plaisir.  
\- Fais comme chez toi.

Ajay adressa un léger sourire au Kyrati avant de rejoindre la pièce juste à coté d'un pas pressé. Il n'avait juste pas envie d'entendre Sabal ajouter « fils de Mohan » il détestait lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi. Il avait un nom, bon sang. ! Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et en versa le contenu dans une casserole puis quelques feuilles de thé dans un récipient fait pour l'occasion. Lorsque l'eau fut assez chaude. Il laissa le végétale s'infuser, teintant l'eau d'une couleur rougeâtre et revint avec deux tasses. Il s'assit à coté de Sabal et posa ses pieds sur la table tout en tendant une tasse au plus âgé.

\- Tu sais ce qui manque ici ? Demanda Ajay en souriant en coin.  
\- Non ?  
\- Une télé avec un lecteur DVD.  
\- Huh, mais pourquoi tu n'en achètes pas une alors ? L'électricité arrive jusqu'ici, une chance. Tu n'es pas si coupé de la civilisation.  
\- Parce que … Commença Ajay. Parce que je ne suis jamais ici. Et quand je rentre, je tombe de fatigue et le lendemain, rebelote. A quoi ça servirait que j'achète une télé si c'est pour qu'elle reste éteinte ?  
\- Alors de quoi tu te plaint ?

Sabal lui cloua le bec. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Il avait peut-être ennuyé le kyrati avec son histoire de télé ? Mais ce dernier le rassura en ajoutant.

\- Je vais t'en trouver une. Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup les films, mais j'évite de le dire à mes hommes.  
\- Pourquoi … ? Souffla Ajay qui sirota son thé, lançant un regard curieux au plus vieux qui se massa la nuque.  
\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils me prendraient au sérieux si je leur disais que j'adore le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

Ajay avala de travers et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, en proie à une toux plutôt vorace. Sabal lui tapota gentiment le dos.

\- Hoooo Sabal ! Tu es ce genre de nerd ? Qui l'aurais crut !  
\- Je sais, je sais … Marmonna le plus vieux avant de pincer le plus jeune gentiment pour qu'il cesse de se moquer de lui. Et toi alors, t'aimes quoi comme film ?  
\- Moi ? Répéta ce dernier, pensif. Mh … Je dirais ...Que j'aime à peu près .. Tout ? N-Non ! Attention, je ne dis pas que je dis TOUT ! Mais disons que j'adore les films ou … Où Dicaprio joue ? J'ai pratiquement aimé tout ses films !  
\- Huh hu …  
\- Q-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas cette acteur ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je n'ai, tout simplement, pas encore vu de film où jouait cet acteur en fait.

Ajay se mit à rire doucement. Le visage de Sabal avait une lueur assez comique. Malgré ses cicatrices et sa barbe aussi noir que ses cheveux, il ressemblait à un enfant quelques fois. Ses yeux verts pétillaient bizarrement lorsqu'ils rencontraient les iris chocolat du jeune américain. Ajay détourna le regard, espérant que son rougissement soit léger et que Sabal ne le remarque pas. Il sirota de nouveau son thé puis proposa au leader du Golden Path pour tuer ce silence gênant.

\- Tu voudrais venir te baigner avec moi cette après-midi ?  
\- Se baigner où ? La dernière fois tu as dis ça, on a faillit se faire bouffer par des crocodiles.  
\- J-Je sais ! Mais peut-être que l'on pourrait essayer d'aller plus au sud … ?  
\- Vers le sud, il y a une multitude de Poisson Démons qui résident dans les lacs et les rivières. T'as pas envie de te faire dévorer vivant, pas vrai ?  
\- O-Ouais .. Oublies la baignade alors … Où .. OH ! Je connais un endroit. Je jure qu'il n'y a pas de prédateurs Sabal, je m'y suis baigné et, et j'y ai même campé ! Il n'y a rien d'hostile. C'est un endroit tranquille, presque … Presque paradisiaque si je peux m'exprimer comme ça ? Une cascade qui chute sur un petit bassin avec pleins de nénuphars roses et-  
\- Okay, okay, je vois le truc, coupa Sabal qui se rattrapa bien vite en apercevant le visage blessé du jeune américain qui avait mal prit le ton de ce dernier. On va y aller, d'accord ? Je ne suis plus aussi occupé depuis que tu es devenu Roi du Kyrat, puis on prendra nos radios. Si vraiment quelqu'un cherche à nous joindre.  
\- O-Oh … Cool … Super alors. Je vais m'habiller puis on y va ?  
\- Fais donc, fils de Mo-  
\- Ajay, coupa le brun qui lui lança un regard en coin en grimpant à l'échelle pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Ajay chercha un T-shirt et l'enfila avant de mettre ses gants qu'il ne quittait presque jamais. C'était comme une seconde peau. Non vraiment. Ajay sans ses gants, ce n'était pas Ajay. Il se regarda dans le miroir à coté de son lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux puis sursauta en entendant le cri de Sabal.

\- AJAY ! TON TIGRE !

Ledit Ajay se précipita dans le séjour et tira le jeune tigre par la peau du cou pour le coincer entre ses jambes.

\- Sabal, elle ne voulait que jouer avec toi. Sois gentille avec Sabal, c'est un bon ami. Okay ? Dit Ajay en caressant doucement le haut du crâne du jeune animale qui ouvrit grand la bouche sur un sons grave.  
\- Elle m'a mordue. Tu devrais vraiment t'en débarrasser Ajay.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait que jouer, c'est un bébé.  
\- Et alors ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur des animaux, non, pas que j'ai peur, mais plus ils sont loin, mieux je me porte.  
\- Oh, allé Sabal, taquina le jeune Américain en tirant l'animale pour que ce dernier se détende. Ne fait pas l'enfant. Je suis prêts.

Sabal hocha doucement la tête tout en sortant de la grande maison en premier. Ajay avait remarqué son petit regard en coin destiné au jeune tigre. Un sourire se déposa sur le visage de l'Américain qui caressa l'animale et le fit sortir également. Libre comme l'air, l'animale irait faire son train-train de son coté et reviendrait surement quand Ajay serait de retour de son après midi avec Sabal. Le brun prit le volant et ne dit pas un mot sur la destination. Il voulait garder cela secret. Mais en même temps, il était à peu près sûr que Sabal était déjà venu. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Il avait vécu vingt-trois ans en Amérique, à New-York plus précisément, et il y avait certains endroits où il n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Alors peut-être en était-il de même avec le kyrati ?

Ajay donna un coup de frein à main, faisant sursauter l'autre du coté passager qui le regarda avec de gros yeux lorsque le véhicule dérapa dans un virage serré. Serrant les mains sur le volant, Ajay se mit à rire.

\- Tu aurais dut voir ta tronche Sabal, à mourir de rire !  
\- Hey, les routes ici sont dangereuses, on aurait put tomber dans une précipice !  
\- Ouais, sauf que … On est sur une route plate, et que, le précipice est à plus d'un kilomètre, rétorqua le brun en lançant un regard moqueur.  
\- Ou se prendre un arbre.  
\- Ha, ah, tu sais, j'ai tellement parcouru ces routes que maintenant je sais exactement où se trouve chaque arbres. Crois moi, je prendrais pas le risque de te mettre en danger Sabal.  
\- Je sais … Répondit le plus âgé qui détourna le regard. Mais Ajay remarqua son petit sourire en coin.  
\- Bon ! Dit-il brusquement en arrêtant le véhicule, retirant les clefs dans un même mouvement. A partir d'ici on va marcher, impossible d'emprunter la route avec une voiture.

Sabal ne dit rien et attrapa son sac à dos avec quelques vivres à l'intérieur ainsi qu'une arme légère. On est jamais trop prudent. Ajay s'étira de tout son long avant de secouer ses jambes pour se dégourdir un peu.

\- Tu es déjà venu par ici ? J'espère que non ! C'est un peu mon coin secret tu sais … ?  
\- Non ? Où je ne m'en souviens pas, souffla Sabal qui vint fixer le plus jeune dans les yeux et ajouta avec un sourire en coin. Alors comme ça, tu tiens à me montrer ton coin secret ? En quel honneur ?  
\- P-Parce que … !

Ajay détourna le regard. Son visage légèrement basané vira tout à coup au rouge pivoine. Il devança Sabal sur le petit sentir qui les mènerait dans son petit endroit secret et marmonna dans sa barbe.

\- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de spéciale.  
\- Pardon ? T'as dit quelque chose ?  
\- R-Rien ! Je disais que ce serait une idée géniale !

Ajay entendit son collègue rire derrière lui mais ne le releva pas, il était trop pressé de fuir cette situation gênante. Trop occupé à vouloir arriver trop vite, il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois sous le regard moqueur de Sabal qui le suivait silencieusement. Puis, Ajay s'arrêta brusquement. Peut-être distrait, Sabal le percuta en marmonnant.

\- Aie … Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes .. ?  
\- Regardes ! On y est !

Intrigué, le Kyrati le regarda en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Ajay, c'est un mur de ronces. J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas me demander de rentrer dedans ?  
\- Pas là ! Regardes ici ! Rétorqua le plus jeune qui pointa du doigt un rideau végétale verdoyant assez épais.

Il s'y engagea, disparaissant derrière le mur végétale suivit du plus âgé qui se fit plus retissant à l'idée d'entrer dans une grotte faisant office de tunnel qu'il ne connaissait pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté ce genre d'expérience, c'était pour délivrer des otages. Il était entré dans la grotte sans savoir que l'endroit était habité par une meute de loups. Il avait dut abattre les animaux un par un avec un couteau mal affuté. Il n'y avait aucuns otages. Surement une information erroné, un piège de Pagan ou encore … Amita ? Ce jour là, il avait crut mourir.

Ajay éclaira le chemin avec sa lampe de poche puis l'éteignit lorsque la lumière du jour se diffusant entre les feuilles d'un second rideau vint éclairer son visage. Il se tourna vers Sabal et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à grimper tout en écartant de sa seconde main les branches souples.

\- Voilà. Je rêvais d'y amener quelqu'un.  
\- Par … Kyrat … Souffla Sabal qui ne semblait pas si indifférent face à la beauté de l'endroit.

Il y avait de quoi s'épanouir devant un tel spectacle. C'était un espace clos circulaire dominée par une végétation dense. Un petit bassin s'était formé au pied d'une cascade silencieuse bordée de nénuphars rose sur lesquels se reposaient des libellules colorées. Ajay invita Sabal à s'avancer et vint se poser lourdement sur une surface rocheuse, s'asseyant en tailleur à l'ombre d'un arbre fruitier dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Sabal suivit le mouvement en enlevant sa veste qu'il déposa sur le sol pour s'y asseoir.

\- J'avais jamais vu cet endroit, en fait je ne vais jamais dans cette partie du Kyrat. C'est peut-être pour ça ?  
\- Peut-être … Souffla Ajay qui se laissa tomber sur le dos, les mains derrières la tête.

Le jeune adulte observa la course des nuages dans le ciel, écoutant le bruissement des feuilles, l'eau tombant sur la roche. Puis il souffla en souriant niaisement.

\- C'est notre secret.  
\- Notre secret, répéta le plus âgé qui se détendit et s'allongea à son tour.

Ils restèrent comment cela durant vingt minutes qui parurent des heures pour eux dans un silence religieux jusqu'à ce que Ajay se redresse et fouille dans son sac à dos. Il en tira une collation et en proposa à Sabal avant que ce dernier ne sursaute lorsqu'un bruit un peu trop familier le fit se lever, ses sens en alertes. Ajay ne broncha pas de sa place et empêcha Sabal de tirer son arme dans son sac.

Avec la taille d'un camion et la discrétion de cent hommes au pas de courses, Ajay se demandait comment il n'avait pas put remarquer la présence de l'animale majestueux qui se tenait devant eux. L'animale en question remua ses oreilles tout en s'aspergeant de terre alors qu'il observait les deux intrus surement sur son territoire ? Le sourire de Ajay fit rayonner son visage. Alors qu'il allait s'avancer, Sabal le retint d'une poigne de fer sur son avant-bras et lui chuchota, les dents serrées.

\- T'es fou .. ?!  
\- Il n'a pas l'air méchant, regarde, il a l'air même d'humeur à ce que l'on s'occupe de lui.  
\- Non .. Ajay attends re-

L'américain déposa un doigt sur sa propre bouche pour lui intimer le silence avec un clin-d'œil puis s'avança doucement vers l'animale qui secoua cette fois son imposante tête comme pour effrayer Ajay. Le barrissement sonore de l'animale fit reculer Sabal alors que l'américain continuait son chemin jusqu'à tendre la main doucement vers le pachyderme qui avança sa trompe jusqu'à tâter la main du jeune homme. Ajay le laissa s'avancer seul, jusqu'à ce que sa main puisse se reposer sur la face de l'animale qui siffla du nez.

\- Tu vois Sabal ? Aucun danger. Il m'aurait attaqué si j'avais été une menace. Mais, il ronronne. Enfin .. Pas vraiment … Mais Il est content. Pas vrai ?

Ajay sourit à l'intention de l'animale et doucement le tira vers Sabal qui recula instinctivement.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Ne le dirige pas vers moi Ajay ! Fit ce dernier qui se raidit.

Ajay se mit entre l'animale et le Kyrati avant de prendre sa main et le tirer doucement vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu as peur Sabal. Vraiment. Mais, je voudrais que tu fasses la paix avec les animaux, au moins celui-ci. Regardes, il attend que tu lui dises bonjour, hun …  
\- T-Toi je te jure … Marmonna le Kyrati, la peur au ventre, alors que Ajay déposa sa main sur la face de l'éléphant. Sabal voulut la retirer, mais Ajay plaqua doucement sa main sur la sienne et vint chuchoter près de son oreille.  
\- Tu vois … ?

L'énorme bête avait de quoi intimider. De part sa taille, mais également le bruit sonore qu'il produisait au fond de sa gorge. Un grondement qui n'en était pas vraiment un se fit entendre, raisonnant profondément dans le corps des deux hommes qui frémirent. C'était comme se retrouver à coté d'une enceinte de concert ...

\- Ça va .. Ça va je l'ai touché, je peux reculer maintenant … ?

Ajay hocha doucement la tête et relâcha sa main doucement. Le bruit sourd du ''ronron'' de l'éléphant fit sursauter une nouvelle fois le leader du Golden Path qui recula sous l'œil amusé du plus jeune. Mais le fils de Mohan n'allait pas s'arrêter là, non. Il prit son élan et s'accrocha à l'épaule de l'éléphant avant de se hisser sur son dos. Il crut voir le visage de Sabal se décomposer. Ajay tapota doucement la tête de l'animale, il avait réussit à pactiser avec ce dernier puisqu'il le laissait monter sur son dos. D'ailleurs taquin, l'animale vint chatouiller Ajay en touchant ses cottes du bout de sa trompe. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva.

\- Non. Non, non, non, non, Ajay, fit Sabal qui lui lança un regard outré alors que ce dernier lui tendait la main. Je ne vais pas monter sur cet éléphant !  
\- Oh … Oh allé sil-te-plait Sabal ! Juste deux minutes au moins !  
\- Tu … Tu ... Ne fais pas cette tête là. Pas les yeux de chiots battues !  
\- Pleaaase … ? Minauda ce dernier avec un accent Américain prononcé. Sabal secoua la tête et dit à contre coeur.  
\- Bien parce que c'est toi, Ajay.  
\- Hourra. ~ Chantonna le plus jeune qui attrapa la main du plus vieux et l'aida à se hisser sur l'animale avec certes, un peu de difficulté.

L'éléphant bougea, faisant presque tomber Sabal, mais la poigne de Ajay réussit à lui faire atteindre son objectif. Instinctivement, le Kyrati ferma ses bras autour de la taille du jeune adulte qui crispa ses doigts sur le crâne de l'animale, ses joues prenant une couleur rosée. Sabal était si proche. Si proche qu'il sentait son coeur battre contre lui dans son dos. Son souffle chaud caressait doucement ses oreilles. Ajay ressentit même un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque ce dernier parla tout près de son oreille d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Plu … Plutôt impressionnant je dois dire … Chuchota Sabal qui n'était visiblement pas dans son élément.  
\- Tu habites ici, et tu n'es jamais monté sur un éléphant ?  
\- Non, j'ai toujours eut horreur des animaux. Je me tiens à l'écart des plus grands. Tu ne connais pas la légende de l'éléphant féroce qui a détruit plusieurs fermes en une journée ? Ici, les éléphants sont sacrés. Quand ils se mettent en colère, c'est pour punir les hommes.  
\- Ha .. Je ne savais pas … Tu sais, moi et la religion …  
\- Je sais mon frère, c'est pour ça que je te le dis maintenant. Mais … en fin de compte, c'est .. Plutôt pas mal en fait …  
\- Je te l'avais dis ! Fit Ajay un peu fier de lui en remuant les jambes.  
\- Et .. Et comment on descend .. ?  
\- Tu sautes !  
\- C'est un peu haut quand même … Rétorqua ce dernier en regardant le sol.

L'animale prit au dépourvue Ajay et Sabal en entrant doucement mais surement dans le petit lac. Sa trompe s'insinua dans l'eau et remonta brusquement pour asperger les deux humains sur son dos qui se mirent à rire comme des gosses.

\- Oh merde Ajay il va !

Trop tard. L'éléphant s'engagea dans l'eau brusquement comme un enfant trop content de pouvoir se baigner et tout deux tombèrent de son dos lorsque ce dernier se jeta un peu trop brusquement dans un trou d'eau un peu plus profond que sur les quelques mètres de berges. L'eau n'était profonde que de quelques jambes, mais c'était assez pour permettre à un homme d'y piquer une tête sans craintes de toucher le fond. Ajay fut le premier à sortir la tête de l'eau, suivit de Sabal qui fusillait l'animale du regard.

\- Une chance qu'elle soit bonne, lança Ajay en s'approchant du Kyrati qui leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- On est trempés, et on a pas de serviettes.  
\- On peut toujours étendre nos habits tu sais ?

Sabal hocha la tête et tout deux sortirent de l'eau en accrochant leurs habits sur les branches d'arbres. Avec un soleil pareil, ils sécheraient vite. En sous-vêtements, Ajay avait la liberté d'observer discrètement le corps du plus âgé. Il avait une multitude de cicatrices qui barraient sa peau. Ajay reconnaissaient celles causées par balles et celles des armes blanches. Mais il n'avait jamais sut comment il avait eut ses cicatrices au visage ... Observant silencieusement le Kyrati attacher ses cheveux mit long qui gouttaient encore à cause de leur petit ''baignade.'' Ajay se surprit lui même à sentir des rougeurs empourprer ses joues de nouveau. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il refoulait ses sentiments envers Sabal. Mais ce dernier était très strict avec la religion. Alors Ajay ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il pouvait ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour lui. Ce n'était pas naturel d'aimer un homme lorsque l'on était soit même un homme, dans la religion. C'était contre nature. Les Kyrati pouvaient même condamner à mort les pêcheurs.

\- ay … Jay … Ajay Ghale tu m'écoutes ?  
\- H-Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, oui .. Quoi … ?  
\- Tu sais que fixer les gens comme ça ce n'est pas poli ?  
\- Je-Je ne te fixais pas ! Rétorqua Ajay avec précipitation, mince … Il ne devait pas réagir comme ça ! Non vraiment, je ne te fixais pas, j'ai eu une absence hu.  
\- Menteur.  
\- Pardon … ?  
\- J'ai dis, menteur.

Le sixième sens de Ajay qui ne s'éveillait que quand il se sentait en danger se mit en alerte dans sa tête. Sabal s'était rapproché brusquement de lui, ses yeux vert plantés dans les siens. Il devait certainement ressembler à un lapin coincé entre un mur et un Ratel impitoyable.

\- Sabal … ?  
\- J'ai bien vu comme tu me regardais, Ajay, continua le Kyrati qui l'ignora. Je commence à peine à réaliser que tu n'as pas fait tout cela par hasard.  
\- C-Comment ça … ? De quoi tu parles … ?  
\- De tout Ajay. De toi, de moi. Tout ce que tu as fais nous a mené ici mon frère. Si tu n'as pas choisi Amita à ce moment là, si tu m'as toujours été fidèle, si tu m'as invité dans ton jardin secret, c'est que tu dois certainement éprouver quelque chose, non ? Où suis-je le seul à ressentir cela ?

Ajay plissa les yeux craintivement sous l'incompréhension, submergé par le regard fauve du plus âgé qui réduit la distance entre eux. Le dos de Ajay termina sa course contre le tronc lisse de l'arbre fruitier et secoua la tête doucement.

\- Sabal, sérieusement .. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues … ?  
\- Tssss … Je jure sur Kyrat que parfois ta naïveté est affligeante mon frère.

Siffla Sabal qui attrapa le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes sans aucune douceur. Ajay ne le repoussa pas, il resta figé alors que Sabal reculait déjà pour le fixer. Ses lèvres rougis entre-ouvertes laissaient passer un souffle court, presque paniqué. Ses yeux étaient étaient écarquillés alors que dans ses pupilles dansaient d'innombrables questions.

\- M-Mais Sabal … Et la religion … ?  
\- Kyrat me pardonnera, Ajay.

Chuchota plus doucement le Kyrati qui s'approcha de Ajay. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, Ajay pouvait sentir le souffle de son homologue sur son visage.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu … Commença Ajay avant d'écarquiller une nouvelle fois les yeux alors que Sabale engageait un nouveau baiser plus doux.

L'Américain se détendit presque aussitôt, comme si toutes ses craintes s'en étaient allées d'un seul coup. Il ferma les yeux et posa doucement sa main contre la joue de son partenaire alors que la seconde glissa lentement sur son cou. Sabal fit passer sa langue chaude sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui entrouvrit ses lèvres, invitant ce dernier à y glisser sa langue pour y rejoindre sa jumelle. Sabal pinça la langue de Ajay entre ses dents alors qu'un gémissement timide échappait au plus jeune qui referma ses ongles sur la nuque de son partenaire. Quant aux mains du noiraud, elles se posèrent doucement sur les hanches du plus petit, rapprochant ce dernier au plus près de lui. Ce contacte physique fit de nouveau gémir Ajay qui se détacha de ses lèvres. Haletant légèrement, Ajay frotta affectueusement ses lèvres à celles de son partenaire. Ce mélange de chaleur et de fraicheur exquis. C'était Sabal. Ce dernier le regarda avec une étrange lueur au fond de ses prunelles. Un mélange de passion, de reconnaissance, de tristesse. Tant de choses qu'ils , ne pourraient dires tant les mots ne suffiraient pas.

\- Merci d'être revenu au Kyrat, Ajay ...

* * *

Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy mais où est le Smut ? Ah, ah, peut-être dans une autre fan fiction? En attendant je vous laisse là avec votre frustration et le droit de m'enfermer dans une pièce avec pleins de Ratel pour me forcer à écrire un chapitre avec du smut ? Mais oui ne vous en faites pas ... ~

Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ah, ah, à la prochaine. ~


End file.
